Gate valves are used in the oil and gas industry for heating and treating systems, cementing, fracturing and acidizing and other well stimulation applications in which high working pressures and abrasive and/or corrosive fluids are conducted at high flow rates.
Because a gate valve is subjected to high pressures, corrosive fluids and abrasive proppants (such as sand, resin-coated sand or sintered bauxite) the components of the gate valve that form the flow path through the valve tend to erode. As is well known in the art, component wear causes close-fitting components to loose their initial shape, thereby rendering the gate valve more prone to leaking. In order to mitigate the effects of wear, gate valves used in severe service conditions require regular maintenance and refurbishment. The non-replaceable components of gate valves are typically refurbished by welding new metal in the flow path, and then machining the flow path components back to their original tolerances. Not only is refurbishment by welding and machining time-consuming and expensive, but the mechanical and thermal properties of the weld are inferior to those of the steel used to make the gate valve. Furthermore, for sour service, where welds are exposed to H2S, the welds are susceptible to sulphide stress corrosion cracking (SSCC).
A further common problem with gate valves is that abrasive fracturing fluids tend to be drawn into the gate mechanism when the gate is opened and closed. Attempts have been made to redress this particular problem by introducing seals or replaceable liners to inhibit fluid from entering the gate mechanism, such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,863 to Still, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,259 to Garrod, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,882 to Gustafson. Although these prior-art gate valves have seals or liners to inhibit fluid from penetrating into the gate mechanism, exposed flow-path components have a propensity to wear.
Consequently, there exists a need for a gate valve with improved erosion resistance that is more quickly and easily refurbished to original specifications.